Michael Rooker
Michael Rooker (* 6. April 1955, Jasper, Alabama) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der vor allem als Bösewicht in seinen Filmen auftritt. Bürgerlicher Name Michael Allen Rooker Manchmal auch benannt als Micheal Rooker Sternzeichen Aries Körpergröße 1,75 m Karriere Rooker zog Mitte der 1960er Jahre von seiner Geburtsstadt nach Chicago, wo er eine Schauspielausbildung an der Goodman School of Drama 1982 absolvierte. Er wurde schnell zu einem gefragten Theaterdarsteller in Chicago und wirkte in Stücken wie beispielsweise Union Boys, The Crack Walker und The Hostage mit. Seit Mitte der 1980er Jahre auch umfassende Film- und Fernsehtätigkeiten, wobei er vorwiegend als Filmbösewicht dargestellt wird. So verkörperte er etwa Arnold Schwarzeneggers Gegenspieler in The 6th Day. Bereits in seinem ersten Kinofilm Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer aus dem Jahre 1986 spielte er einen Killer. Allerdings wurde der Film erst 1990 veröffentlicht. Am 10. März 2012 war er als Special Guest bei der Radiosendung "Delamorte's Dungeon of Deadly Delights" zu Gast und sprach über sein Debüt als Regisseur, den Horrorfilm Pennhurst. Er spielt in der Zombieserie The Walking Dead die Rolle des Merle, den Bruder von Daryl (Norman Reedus). Filmografie *A Good Man Is Hard to Find (pre-production) ... The Misfit (2018) *Bolden (post-production) ... Pat McMurphy (2018) *Robot Chicken (TV Series) Merle Dixon / Lucille's Father (2017) *SEAL Team (TV Series) ... Big Chief (2017) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ... Yondu (2017) *Das Belko Experiment ... Bud Melks (2016) *The Driving Dead (Video short) ... Trooper (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy ... Yondu Udonta (2014) *Elwood (Short) ... Condello (2014) *Brother's Keeper ... Chief Carver (2013) *Nerdist: Course of the Force (TV Mini-Series) ... Bounty Hunter (2013) *Conan (TV Series) ... Merle Dixon (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Merle Dixon (2010-2013) *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Video Game) ... Merle Dixon (voice) (2013) *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (Video Game) ... Mike Harper (voice) (2012) *The Lost Episode ... Dr. Death (2012) *Outlaw Country (TV Movie) (2012) *Lollipop Chainsaw (Video Game) ... Vikke (voice) (2012) *Archer (TV Series) ... Sheriff E.Z. Ponder (2012) *Mysteria ... Captain McCarthy (2011) *Cell 213 ... Ray Clement (2011) *Call of the Dead (Video Game) ... Michael Rooker (voice) (2011) *Hypothermia ... Ray (2010) *Matadors (TV Movie) ... John Canterna (2010) *Scott's Dead (Short) ... Mitch (2010) *DC Showcase Original Shorts Collection (Video) ... Red Doc (segment "Jonah Hex") (voice) (2010) *Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam (Video short) ... Red Doc (voice) (2010) *Atlantis Down ... Father / Alien (2010) *Super - Shut Up, Crime! ... Abe (2010) *Burn Notice (TV Series) ... Dale Lawson (2010) *Louis ... Pat McMurphy (2010) *DC Showcase: Jonah Hex (Video short) ... Red Doc (voice) (2010) *Blood Done Sign My Name .ö.. Defense attorney Billy Watkins (2010) *Freeway Killer ... Det. St. John (2010) *The Marine 2 (Video) ... Church (2009) *Psych (TV Series) ... Garth Longmore (2009) *Penance ... Mann (2009) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (Video Game) ... Centurion / Jack (voice) (2009) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Chief Carlson (2009) *Super Capers: The Origins of Ed and the Missing Bullion ... Judge / Dark Winged Vesper (2009) *Meteoriten - Apokalypse aus dem All (TV Mini-Series) ... Calvin Stark (2009) *Humanzee! (TV Series) ... Priest (2008) *Chuck (TV Series) ... Mauser (2008) *Shark (TV Series) ... Oscar Riddick (2008) *The Lena Baker Story ... Sheriff Haney (2008) *This Man's Life (Short) ... Richard Crummly (2008) *Law & Order (TV Series) ... Jamie Yost (2008) *Jumper ... William Rice (2008) *Whisper - Die Stimme des Bösen ... Sidney (2007) *Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil (TV Series) ... Shawn Curaco (2007) *Scarface: The World Is Yours (Video Game) ... Tony's Enforcer / Old Civilian (voice) (2006) *Thief (TV Mini-Series) . Det. John Hayes (2006) *Slither - Voll auf den Schleim gegangen ... Grant Grant (2006) *Lenexa, 1 Mile ... Russ (2006) *Repo! The Genetic Opera (Short) ... Repo Man (2006) *Chasing Ghosts - Blutige Spuren ... Mark Spencer (2005) *J.A.G. - Im Auftrag der Ehre (TV Series) ... Captain Jack Ramsey (2005) *Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (TV Series) ... Don's Partner (2005) *Las Vegas (TV Series) ... Marcus Wexler (2004) *The Eliminator ... Miles Dawson (2004) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (Video Game) ... Centurion / Jack (voice) (2004) *Skeleton Man (TV Movie) ... Captain Leary (2004) *Saving Jessica Lynch (TV Movie) ... Colonel Curry (2003) *On Thin Ice (TV Movie) (2003) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Marty Jones (2003) *Stargate - Kommando SG-1 (TV Series) ... Colonel Edwards (2003) *Lucky (TV Series) ... Gibby (2003) *The Box ... Detective Stafford (2003) *Tremors (TV Series) ... Kinney (2003) *Undisputed - Sieg ohne Ruhm ... A.J. Mercker (2002) *Jeremiah - Krieger des Donners (TV Series) ... Major Quantrell (2002) *HRT (TV Movie) ... Special Agent Nicholas Roberts (2001) *Replicant ... Det. Jake Riley (2001) *Outer Limits - Die unbekannte Dimension (TV Series) ... Colonel Beckett (2001) *Table One ... Rowdy (2000) *The 6th Day ... Robert Marshall (2000) *Here on Earth ... Malcolm Arnold (2000) *Newsbreak - Eine Story auf Leben und Tod ... John McNamara (2000) *Der Knochenjäger ... Captain Howard Cheney (1999) *Verführerische Falle ... Matt Draper / Dr. Matthew Swan (1999) *Honolulu CRU (TV Series) (1998) *Renegade Force ... Matt Cooper (as Micheal Rooker) (1998) *Browns Requiem ... Fritz Brown (1998) *Bram Stoker: Dark World ... Father Vassey (1998) *The Replacement Killers - Die Ersatzkiller ... Stan 'Zeedo' Zedkov (1998) *Hiawatha - Eine indianische Legende ... Bertrand (1997) *Liar - Scharfe Täuschung ... Det. Edward Kennesaw (1997) *Keys to Tulsa ... Keith Michaels (1997) *Rosewood Burning ... Sheriff Walker (1997) *Wally Sparks - König des schlechten Geschmacks ... Michael Rooker (uncredited) (1997) *Der große Stromausfall - Eine Stadt im Ausnahmezustand ... Gary (1996) *Back to Back - Im Fadenkreuz der Yakuza (TV Movie) ... Bob Malone (1996) *Schutzlos - Schatten über Carolina ... Uncle Earle (1996) *Johnny & Clyde - Eine haarige Freundschaft (TV Movie) ... Frank Tennant (1995) *Fallen Angels (TV Series) ... Babe McCloor (1995) *Mallrats ... Svenning (1995) *Suspicious (Short) ... Attendent (1994) *The Hard Truth - Gnadenlose Enthüllung ... Jonah Mantz (1994) *Tombstone ... Sherman McMasters (1993) *Cliffhanger - Nur die Starken überleben ... Hal Tucker (1993) *Stephen Kings Stark ... Sheriff Alan Pangborn (1993) *Starfighter des Todes (TV Movie) ... Casey 'Z' Zankowski (1992) *JFK - Tatort Dallas ... Bill Broussard (1991) *Tage des Donners ... Rowdy Burns (1990) *Equal Justice (TV Series) ... Wallace 'Wally' Dalton (1990) *Music Box - Die ganze Wahrheit ... Karchy Laszlo (1989) *Melodie des Todes ... Terry (1989) *Showdown in L.A. (TV Movie) ... Bosko (1989) *The Edge (TV Movie) ... Deputy Sheriff (1989) *Gideon Oliver (TV Series) ... Detective John Quinn (1989) *Retreads (1988) *Mississippi Burning - Die Wurzel des Hasses ... Frank Bailey (1988) *Acht Mann und ein Skandal ... Arnold 'Chick' Gandil (1988) *Nico ... Man in Bar (1988) *Der Equalizer (TV Series) ... Bill Whitaker (1988) *Rent-a-Cop ... Joe (1987) *Light of Day ... Oogie (1987) *Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer ... Henry (1986) *Crime Story (TV Series) ... Lieutenant (1986) Producer *Verführerische Falle (co-executive producer) (1999) *Browns Requiem (associate producer) (1998) Director *The Lost Episode (2012) Thanks *The 6th Day: The Future Is Coming (Video documentary short) (thanks) (2000) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) . Himself - Guest / Himself / Himself - 'Merle' (2011-2017) *The Walking Dead: Behind the Dead (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2017) *Life After Flash (Documentary) ... Himself (2017) *WGN Morning News (TV Series) ... Himself (2016-2017) *Extraordinary: Stan Lee (Video documentary) ... Himself (2017) *Guardians of the Galaxy: Inferno (Video short) ... Himself (2017) *Made in Hollywood (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *Good Morning America (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *Vecherniy Urgant (TV Series. Himself (2017) *The Noite com Danilo Gentili (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *CONversations with Stanley & Jax (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *Scream Queen Stream (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *Unlocked: The World of Games, Revealed (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2016) *Heller Awards (TV Movie) ... Himself - Presenter (2016) *This Week in Hollywood (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *The Walkers Among Us (Documentary) ... Himself (2015) *The Playboy Morning Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2015) *I Am Dale Earnhardt (Documentary) ... Michael Rooker (2015) *All Access Pass (TV Series) ... Himself (2014-2015) *Guide to the Galaxy with James Gunn (Video short) ... Himself (2014) *The Dark Half: The Sparrows Are Flying Again! - The Making of the Dark Half (Documentary short) ... Himself (2014) *Tweet Out (TV Series) ... Himself (2014) *Super Power Beat Down (TV Series short) ... Himself - Interviewee (2014) *Bonus Content (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2013-2014) *MythBusters - Die Wissensjäger (TV Series documentary) ... Himself - Guest Star (2013) *NSFW Show (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *Creative Continuity (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *The Nerdist (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *Good Day L.A. (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *Speakeasy: With Paul F. Tompkins (TV Series) ... Himself (2013) *Durch die Nacht mit... (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2012) *The Ballad of El Topo Chico (Short) ... Himself (2011) *Call of Duty: Black Ops (Video Game) ... Himself (voice, uncredited) (2010) *The Making of The Walking Dead (Documentary short) ... Merle Dixon (2010) *Atlantis Rising: The Making of 'Atlantis Down' (TV Series) ... Himself (2010) *Greatest Ever Disaster Movies (TV Movie) ... Himself (2007) *Working with a Master: John McNaughton (Video documentary short) (2006) *Fangoria Presents: Slither Behind the Scenes (Documentary short) ... Himself (2006) *Portrait: The Making of 'Henry' (Video documentary) ... Himself (2005) *Mallrats: The Erection of an Epic - The Making of Mallrats (Video documentary short) ... Himself - 'Mr Svenning' (2005) *THS Investigates: Inside the Mind of a Serial Killer (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (2005) *The Making of 'Tombstone' (Video documentary short) ... Himself - 'Sherman McMasters' (2002) *The 6th Day: The Future Is Coming (Video documentary short) ... Himself / Robert Marshall (2000) *Stallone on the Edge: The Making of Cliffhanger (TV Short documentary) Himself (1993) Archive Footage *Extra (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Ban the Sadist Videos! Part 2 (Video documentary) ... Himself (2006) *Cinema mil (TV Series) ... Henry (2005) *Tremors (TV Series) ... Kinney (2003) *Jeremiah - Krieger des Donners (TV Series) ... Major Quantrell (2002) *On the 6th Day (Video documentary) ... Himself / Robert Marshall (2001) *Empire of the Censors (TV Movie documentary) ... Himself (1995) *Crime Story (TV Series) ... Lieutenant (1986) Trivia Im Spiel Call of Duty: Black Ops erscheint Rooker mit dem Escalation-DLC als spielbarer Charakter im Überlebenskampf-Modus. Er leiht auch einer Figur im Action-Horror Spiel "Lollipop Chainsaw" seine Stimme. Auszeichnungen Satellite Award für das beste Ensemble in einer Serie Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - Welcome to the Tombs (2013) ... Merle Dixon (credit only) - This Sorrowful Life (2013) ... Merle Dixon - Prey (2013) ... Merle Dixon (credit only) - Arrow on the Doorpost (2013) ... Merle Dixon - Clear (2013) ... Merle Dixon (credit only) - I Ain't a Judas (2013) ... Merle Dixon - Home (2013) ... Merle Dixon - The Suicide King (2013) ... Merle Dixon 2012 - Made to Suffer (2012) ... Merle Dixon - When the Dead Come Knocking (2012) ... Merle Dixon - Hounded (2012) ... Merle Dixon - Say the Word (2012) ... Merle Dixon - Killer Within (2012) ... Merle Dixon - Walk with Me (2012) ... Merle Dixon 2011 - Chupacabra (2011) ... Merle Dixon 2010 - Tell It to the Frogs (2010) ... Merle Dixon - Guts (2010) ... Merle Dixon Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 1 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 2 Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3